Sólo un juego
by Rossette91
Summary: Al principio todo parecía ser un juego, sólo una manera de escapar de la realidad, de olvidar el dolor, de perderse en un mundo sólo para ellos dos.


**Título:** Sólo un juego  
**Pareja:** George/Hermione  
**Rating:** M, PG-15 (mayores de quince años)  
**Resumen:** Al principio todo parecía ser un juego, sólo una manera de escapar de la realidad, de olvidar el dolor, de perderse en un mundo sólo para ellos dos.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo utilizo a los personajes para fomentar mis locuras y lo hago sin fines de lucro.  
**Advertencias:** Probablemente parezca medio raro, no está muy canon (debo recordar que aún no me he leído el séptimo libro). Fluffy a mi parecer (soy algo agria). Probablemente OoC, no estoy muy segura. Personajes llenos de libertinaje.

**Nota: **Este fic lo hice como regalo de amigo invisible en la comunidad AI Sin Fronteras para Silentivm. La verdad jamás me había planteado en escribir un fic hetero hasta que esta chica me pidió uno en su lista y la verdad no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Me costó mucho trabajo arduo, momentos de frustración y un miedo terrible de dejar mal a esta chica y a la comunidad. Pero bueno, lo conseguí, sobreviví y espero de verdad que les guste.

Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**Sólo un juego**

1

De nuevo, como tantas veces había hecho en esa tarde lluviosa, Hermione suspiró, provocando que el cristal de la ventana se empañara con su aliento. Podía observar las cristalinas gotas de agua golpear con violencia el cristal una y otra vez sin detenerse.

Por un momento un pequeñísimo destello dorado cegó su vista, un destello que provenía de un anillo en el dedo anular de su mano. Trató de mirarlo fijamente sin sentir culpa ni frustración, sin embargo aquello le costaba tanto trabajo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de eliminar el picor que sentía en ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple anillo causara tanto dolor? ¿Cómo era posible que se estuviera arrepintiendo?

Abrazó sus piernas con fuerza, incrustando sus dedos en la piel de sus pantorrillas, pegando el rostro a las rodillas. Haciéndose un ovillo en el sillón individual situado junto a la ventana de la sala de estar de su casa muggle.

En su mente se agolpaban palabras que no deseaba sentir, ni pensar. "Todo era más fácil antes, todo era mejor".

Y su mente, como si se tratase de un pensadero, viajó unos pocos años atrás, una etapa que todos deseaban olvidar. Cuando después de haber luchado en una guerra, casi toda la población del mundo mágico había tenido que recoger los pedazos de sus vidas.

Y ella había comenzado a construir la suya.

**2**

Después de la guerra el mundo mágico había quedado devastado. Edificios destruidos, cuerpos mutilados por doquier de jóvenes, adultos, ancianos y hasta niños; familias destrozadas.

El ambiente sin duda era lo peor, siempre oscuro, deprimente y sofocante, como las profundidades del mar. Era imposible pasar demasiado tiempo fuera sin que una sensación de vacío invadiera tu pecho y te impidiera respirar.

Los Weasley, desgraciadamente, tampoco se habían librado de la catástrofe. Habían perdido a un hijo, a un hermano y a un amigo, a Fred. La Madriguera, como solían llamar a la casa Weasley, se encontraba sumida en una gran depresión. Era tan difícil creer que una persona tan alegre y desenfadada, como lo fue él, hubiese muerto.

Molly lloraba mucho, o al menos se encontraba triste la mayor parte del tiempo. Cada vez que recordaba a Fred, cada vez que servía los platos y se tenía que saltar un lugar en la mesa. Cada vez que miraba ese maldito reloj en la cocina y observaba el lugar que debía ocupar la aguja de Fred, La Madriguera.

Arthur estaba en el trabajo todo el día, el ministerio estaba hecho un caos y necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para reabastecer el mundo mágico, por ello eran Harry, Hermione y todos los hijos los que se encargaban de mantener a Molly distraída.

Hermione sentía una gran pena al ver a aquella familia, que era como la suya, tan destrozada y tan dividida. Aunque ella sabía que Harry la pasaba mucho peor que ella, ya que él siempre estaba echándose la culpa de todo lo malo que les había pasado a sus amigos, incluso solía entrar en etapas de depresión cada cierto periodo.

Ron ya era un caso aparte, de todos los hermanos parecía ser el que peor llevaba la pérdida de Fred. Se pasaba horas encerrado y no deseaba hablar con nadie. George como todo buen hermano y el único que trataba de que no le afectara tanto la situación, o que no se notara— después de todo ese era su carácter—, intentaba incansablemente animarlo con sus bromas, que por primera vez en muchos años ya no eran pesadas.

Todo, después de la guerra, había acabado mal y todos deseaban dar vuelta a aquella dolorosa página en sus vidas, ya todos querían olvidar, ya todos estaban desesperados por olvidar.

**3**

Hermione solía sentarse en el piso y recostarse en la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación de Ron, que solía encerrarse por horas.

Hermione no estaba segura de si lloraba, jamás lo oía hacerlo, o si tan sólo se limitaba a lamentarse tal como Harry había hecho las primeras semanas después de la guerra. Y ya estaba harta, no del comportamiento de Ron, sino de la espera, la espera que tenían que sufrir para recomponerse y no sólo Ron o Harry o quien sea, también ella. Porque el hecho de tener a Ron del otro lado de la puerta ignorándola la hería. Y aunque al principio fue un simple agujero, poco a poco fue haciéndose cada vez más grande y más doloroso.

Una tarde, de muchas, en las que Ron se había vuelto a encerrar en su habitación, Hermione logró convencerlo de salir un momento. Y pronto comprendió que había sido un error.

— Necesito tiempo Hermione — suspiró cansinamente—. Y siento que no me lo estás dando. Deja de presionar —Su tono fue suave, pero Hermione podría haber jurado en ese momento que detrás de toda esa tranquilidad se escondía un significado más hostil.

Lo único que había podido reconfortarla en esos instantes, era saber que Ron no lloraba, no tenía los ojos rojos ni la nariz roja, signos que siempre adquiría después de llorar, pero más tarde no supo decir si aquello era todavía peor.

Fue ahí donde todo terminó, donde aquella semi-relación llegó a su final. Aunque Hermione pensaba que algo que nunca tuvo un principio no podría haber tenido un final.

Hermione lloró, casi un día entero. No podía comprender por qué se sentía rechazada por Ron. Sabía que, efectivamente, necesitaba tiempo y que jamás había tenido tacto ni la capacidad de entender cómo se debía tratar a una mujer. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía sintiéndose tan miserable?

Desde ese entonces, Hermione se había dedicado, cada vez que Ron se aislaba, a distraerse ayudando a Molly con lo que sea que necesitara. Con los gnomos de jardín, algún boggart que por extrañas razones se había colado en La madriguera; con la comida, la ropa, la limpieza entre otras cosas. Lo que sea que Molly necesitara, Hermione lo hacía, sin réplicas y sólo por distraerse.

En una de sus limpiezas de jardín, que generalmente venían servidas con pequeños gnomos y mucha tierra, George fue mandado por Molly a ayudarla. Y aunque Hermione pensara que lo normal sería que George estuviera serio, deprimido y falto de humor, él se mostraba tan fresco comentando tonterías y riéndose a carcajadas despreocupadamente, y eso le fascinaba. Deseaba tener esa clase de frescura, esa felicidad.

Intentó reírse de un chiste sobre un chico y mandrágoras, que no había entendido del todo bien, y aunque a sus oídos su risa sonara histérica y falsa, a George parecía no importarle y eso la entusiasmaba más.

Por ello trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él. Se colaba en alguna misión hogareña en la que Molly necesitara ayuda. Incluso se tuvo que sacrificar a seguirlo a la recolección de cuerpos esparcidos en el campo de batalla. No fue tan terrible como pensaba, no con George cerca de ella.

Hermione estaba tan absorta en esa infinita calidez que George le proporcionaba, que no supo en qué momento él se había vuelto tan indispensable para ella, después de todo no iba a ser para siempre ¿Cierto?

**4**

George Weasley comenzaba a sentirse acosado. La razón, Hermione Granger. Probablemente estaba siendo un histérico, pero aquella sensación de estar siendo perseguido a donde quiera que fuera, se hacía presente cada vez que la veía y eso sucedía todo el tiempo.

Tratando de no sentirse tan hostigado, se obligaba a pensar que ella sólo necesitaba entretenerse y por ello lo utilizaba para una clase de experimento muggle. Posiblemente algo sobre el comportamiento, después de todo era consciente de que la reacción que todos esperaban de su parte era peor que la de Ron. Pero él sabía que Fred no hubiese deseado verlo tan deprimido, por ello se había esforzado para que no se le notase, pero parecía que a Hermione no le convencía del todo.

Y si lo pensaba mejor, francamente él también necesitaba entretenerse con algo, que mejor que Hermione Granger y sus experimentos para hacerlo. Con una sonrisa se acercó a la chica, dispuesto a preguntarle si lo acompañaba a Sortilegios Weasley por unas cosas, a sabiendas de que la chica lo seguiría sin importar si la invitaba o no.

La chica asintió rápidamente, dejó el libro que aparentaba leer a un lado y fue a buscar algo con qué abrigarse.

Segundos después ambos aparecían, en la tienda de bromas con un sonoro crack. George comenzó a revolver cajones, aparentando buscar algo. Hermione simplemente se dedicaba a mirarlo con toda concentración, tratando de absorber algo de esa frescura, de hacerla propia.

Después de unos segundos, George paró en seco, se enderezó y se apoyó levemente en el escritorio que lo separaba de Hermione.

— Dime Granger, ¿cuáles son tus intensiones?— Hermione dio un respingo y un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

— N-no sé de qué hablas— mentira, pero tenía la esperanza de que George desistiera. Aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

— Eres muy mala fingiendo— sonrió, se acercaba lentamente a ella. Se sentía un león en busca de su presa. No podía recordar con claridad la última vez que se sintió así, se le antojaba tan lejano, tan irreal. — ¿Deseas algo de mí? O…

Estaba tan cerca que Hermione podía sentir como su burbuja personal era invadida. A pocos centímetros el uno del otro, cuando sus cuerpos casi se rozaban, George inclinó el cuerpo hasta que sus alientos chocaron.

— ¿Me deseas a mí? —sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, George ya se encontraba besándola, con furia y fuerza, dejando escapar todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía reprimidos. Tomó su rostro entre las manos en un intento fallido de fundirse en esos labios, de derretirse y dejar de existir.

George la soltó lentamente, se sentía bastante extraño. Miró a Hermione, parecía agitada y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Sonrió levemente, la imagen no era tan desagradable, incluso le parecía tierna. Se inclinó de nuevo para besarla, esta vez suave y tiernamente disfrutando mejor el momento.

Cuando se separó, sintió que de su pecho bullía energía y le pareció tan cursi que soltó una carcajada, probablemente histérica. Hermione parecía confundida, aunque no podía negar que por primera vez se había sentido casi tan fresca como él y eso la emocionaba.

— Bien, este será nuestro pequeño secreto —dio media vuelta, tomó la primera caja que encontró y le hizo señas para que apareciera con él en La Madriguera.

**5**

Al principio fueron simplemente besos. Besos suaves, tiernos, cuando nadie estaba viendo. Se besaban en los pasillos, en la terraza, en la tienda de bromas, en la habitación de Hermione, puesto que George se escabullía dentro con tal de besarla…

Un simple beso les daba energía, les daba frescura y un poco de felicidad y eso parecía más que suficiente. Pero un beso dejó de ser suficiente y tuvieron que optar por besos más voraces, metiendo lengua y manos de por medio. Acariciando con sus manos toda la piel disponible, explorando con sus lenguas esa cavidad que cada vez ansiaban con más fuerza y desesperación.

Estaban jugando, eso estaba claro y ambos estaban de acuerdo. Estaban bien con su felicidad artificial, porque eso era, era una felicidad falsa. Pero eso no importaba, no cuando sus labios encajaban tan bien y sus manos se movían ansiosas por sus cuerpos. Todo era perfecto.

Una noche, en la que George se había escabullido al cuarto de Hermione, la situación se había vuelto más acalorada de lo normal y aquellos "inocentes" toqueteos se habían convertido en roses descarados y se había desatado una batalla por el dominio y para poder someter al otro.

Para desgracia, o fortuna depende de cómo se vea, de Hermione, George tenía más fuerza y experiencia que ella en esa área y pudo someterla en cuestión de minutos.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba, ni querían hacerlo, solo querían disfrutar. Hermione quería sentirse rebelde, hacer lo incorrecto y no sentirse culpable. Quería ser libre, librarse de tantas reglas y olvidar por un momento a la chica estudiosa, aplicada y responsable que era.

Quería olvidar el pasado, el presente e ignorar el futuro. George se sentía casi igual, exceptuando todo aquello de la responsabilidad. Ambos deseaban llenarse y recargarse de la energía que sus cuerpos producían al estar tan cerca.

Antes de que Hermione fuera consciente, ninguno de los dos llevaba ropa encima, George había conjurado un hechizo de protección y mientras la besaba, vehementemente y con dulzura, él se perdía en lo más profundo de su ser, introduciéndose en ella más allá de lo físico, introduciéndose hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

Encuentros como éste se vieron repetidos casi todas las noches, más apasionados y más entregados. Y aunque en el fondo sintieran que estaba mal, la sensación de estar sumergidos en un eterno patronus era más poderosa que cualquier remordimiento.

**6**

Pasados los meses, ya todo había mejorado, Molly ya había dejado de llorar y el mundo mágico parecía volver a la normalidad, aunque aún había miedo las personas ya podían salir a la calle. Los comercios ya estaban abriendo y el ambiente ya no era tan denso como antes. Arthur pasaba un poco más de tiempo en casa.

Pero lo que más alegró a todos, fue que Ron había dejado de encerrarse en su habitación. Los primeros días, se notaba tímido y serio, más tarde no pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría que los demás miembros de la familia sentían por verlo fuera.

Ron había intentado acercamientos con Hermione, que con toda inocencia se mostraba encantada por verlo de nuevo más animado, más feliz. Pero a Ron algo le faltaba para ser feliz y sabía muy bien qué era lo que necesitaba.

Hermione no había sido consciente del cambio en sus sentimientos hacia Ron, o tal vez lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlos. Se engañaba a sí misma, se decía y trataba de convencerse de que aún estaba enamorada de Ron y que daría todo por él.

Así siguió su vida, hecha un remolino. Con sus encuentros por las noches con George y los poco discretos intentos de Ron por enamorarla.

Hermione no quería pensar con claridad. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, pero en esos momentos prefería tenerlos a ambos para ella. Aunque no fuera los más ético, ni lo más correcto. Y George no se quejaba, tenía toda batalla ganada o eso creía.

**7**

Una propuesta.

Una propuesta fue lo más inesperado que Hermione se pudo haber esperado, especialmente viniendo de Ron. Una tarde él había llegado a la madriguera nervioso y había pasado la cena callado. Molly sintió pánico, tenía miedo de que Ron diera un retroceso, se lo había imaginado levantándose de su silla para dirigirse a su habitación a encerrarse. Cosa que no sucedió.

Al terminar la cena, le pidió a Hermione hablar con ella a solas. Ésta sin saber qué esperar aceptó y lo siguió hasta un pasillo desierto. Antes de que Hermione pudiese darse cuenta y consiguiera siquiera pensar qué era lo que sucedía, Ron se encontraba postrado de rodillas al piso, mostrándole un pequeño y hermoso anillo mientras le pedía con voz tartamuda que fuera su esposa.

Hermione no sabía qué decir, se quedó en silencio por lo que Ron creyó, fue una eternidad, sin más, lo primero que dijo fue:

— ¿Por qué estás de rodillas?— Ron hizo una mueca mientras su mano comenzaba a sudar empapando la caja cubierta de satín.

— Quise investigar un poco sobre cómo se hacía todo eso del matrimonio muggle y… me apareció una… me pareció adecuado—. Con cada segundo que pasaba Ron se sentía más y más nervioso. — Entonces ¿Qué dices?

Hermione se quedó muda, ¿cuánto tiempo había esperado por eso? Realmente mucho, ¿por qué no se sentía emocionada? ¿Por qué no había gritado sí inmediatamente? Ignoró cualquier pensamiento incómodo y con una sonrisa que esperaba pudiese engañar a cualquiera, al menos a Ron, respondió con fingida efusividad, sí.

Ron sonrió, tanto que creyó que la sonrisa se le saldría de la cara. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahora tendría que acabar con aquel juego que había comenzado meses atrás y no estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo.

Durante el resto del día trató de pensar qué le diría a George, así como repetirse una y otra vez que era hora de pensar con madurez y responsabilidad, y que era hora de hacer lo correcto.

Suspiró, un pequeño suspiro, pequeño e involuntario. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones vaqueros, el lugar donde había preferido guardar el anillo. Justo en ese instante se preguntó cuántos suspiros más daría.

**8**

Hermione suspiró y se maldijo mil veces más por hacerlo de nuevo, la lluvia arreciaba cada vez más y se preguntó si el día de mañana llovería de nuevo, tal vez así se cancelaría la boda y ella podría librarse por un día de ella.

Detestaba recordar su relación con George, especialmente por la manera en la que había terminado.

Ella le había comentado que Ron le había propuesto matrimonio, aunque George pareció sorprendido tomó por seguro que ella lo había rechazado, pero jamás se esperó que ella sacara el anillo y se lo colocara en el dedo anular y menos que anunciara con tanta seguridad que ella se casaría con él.

— … Porque lo quiero y así es como debe ser —recordó haberle dicho y estaba segura de que en ese momento escuchó algo romperse y caerse en pedazos justamente en el lugar donde se encontraba de pie George.

Ignoró toda demanda, no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas y simplemente desapareció a su habitación, empacó y se fue a la casa de sus padres muggles, su excusa fue que quería avisarle a su madre.

Desde eso George y ella no volvieron a hablarse y aunque los miembros de La madriguera notaron ese cambio, prefirieron no comentar nada.

Y ahora ella se encontraba en su casa muggle lamentándose por el peor error que pudo haber cometido en toda su vida, aunque no estaba segura cuál era. Si el hecho de haberle roto el corazón a George, el haberse comprometido con Ron, haberse enamorado de George o haber comenzado con aquel ridículo juego de seducción que al final había acabado siendo más que un juego y había destrozado todo lo perfecto que había construido.

Se sentía una maldita y una egoísta, porque deseaba que todo hubiese sido igual que antes, que así fuese siempre, aunque tal vez con más libertad, que no solamente se vieran de noche en la oscuridad de su habitación, sino que pudieran hacerlo público o que pudiesen casarse. Estaba segura de que si George se lo pedía, respondería inmediatamente que sí y no le importaría si cometía semejante cosa como arrodillarse, en George todo eso sería divertido. Sería perfecto.

Suspiró de nuevo, luego bufó para después chillar con desesperación. ¿Realmente sería tan malo que cancelara la boda a esas alturas? ¿Podría George perdonarla después de lo que hizo? ¿Podrían Ron? ¿Podrían Molly y Arthur y el resto de la familia perdonarla por lo que posiblemente le haría a su hijo? Y por último ¿Realmente todo eso importaba?

Se levantó con rapidez y se preguntó por un momento si debía ponerse su abrigo, aunque de todos modos no lo necesitaría pues se aparecería en la habitación de George y hablaría con él.

Se concentró en la habitación de George, y con un sonoro crack se apareció frente a la cama de éste. George tenía una mirada sorprendida y por el rostro que puso, una mezcla de espanto y preocupación, se preguntó si el hecho de no haber pegado ojo desde hace más de veinticuatro horas habría influido en su aspecto.

— ¿Pasó algo? —su voz era suave, preocupada. Sus pensamientos divagaron levemente, pensando que era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa manera.

— Oh, George, creo que he cometido un terrible error —de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

— ¿Q-qué pasa? —George no acostumbrado a tratar con esa clase de emociones, tartamudeó sentándose junta a ella, cerca, pero sin llegar a tocarla.

— Es sólo que yo no quería hacerte daño, y-yo en ese momento no lo había comprendido —las lágrimas seguían brotando sin parar— Soy un tonta y una egoísta, y… y…

— Hermione, tranquila. No comprendo qué es lo que me quieres decir. ¿Qué no comprendías?

— Yo… —Se mordió los labios con fuerza, decidiéndose si eso sería lo correcto o no —George, tú ¿qué escogerías? Lo correcto o… lo que te hace feliz —George permaneció en silencio por unos segundos antes de responder.

— Escogería lo que me hiciera feliz, ¿por…— sin embargo no pudo terminar, pues Hermione ya se encontraba besándolo. George creyó comprender qué era lo que Hermione trataba de decir, así que correspondió al beso con la misma efusividad que ella. Feliz. Felices.

Hermione, jamás se había querido dar cuenta, pero en ese momento, cuando su cuerpo irradiaba más energía y sentía unas electrizantes corrientes recorrerla, pudo comprender que todo aquello se debía a su magia. Porque su magia era compatible, separados estaban bien, pero juntos eran perfectos.

Lo correcto podía esperar, porque lo único que importaba era que ambos se amaban y que a partir de ese momento, estarían juntos.

Más adelante se resolverían los porqués, más tarde podrían cancelar una boda. Más tarde se podrían curar las heridas, porque en ese momento, ellos eran lo correcto, y sus heridas eran las que se debían curar.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno, espero les guste y me den sus opiniones, dudas y quejas que bien son recibidad por mí.

Saludos y feliz AI a Silentivm.

Y feliz año nuevo a todos.

Saludos.


End file.
